Shricx
Shricx (Otherwise known as Shric, Shri, or in Chrome's case, "Shi-chan") is one of the sexiest, most honored Dollars members. He, along with Kira, rule the sexy, and he is considered by most to belong to the 'sexy tech guy' stereotype (which is, in fact, true). He is British, meaning that he has a sexy accent, and spells words like "color" and "favor" as "colour" and "favour" respectively. He has been a Dollars member since 8th August 2010. SHRICX EDIT: First off, i'm not sexy. With regards to the accent, I have been asked by both Cheerio and Maid to read to them the horrific novel that is "My Immortal". However, the reading of this online novel ceased shortly before finishing the tale, due to the inability to co-ordinate a regular time to skype As of 17/10/2011, he is on semi-hiatus from Dollars, as he is busy with work. However, he still makes an effort to get on chat as and when he can. And as of 01/08/2012, I'm back as a full time member of Dollars, doing shit with the mag and talking to people and whatnot. I've also been around for 2 years, or some shit like that. Appearance Shricx takes on the appearance of an English bloke, mainly because he is english. He has ginger hair, is just over 6ft 3 tall, has brown eyes and tends to wear a white shirt and black jeans. What most do not know however, is that he is guilty of many crimes, which shall be explained later. In chat, he uses the blue icon, which means that he must've been licensed by Deet to use it. He originally used the grey (gray) icon for a few months when he first joined, and regularly swaps back to this icon when socialising with Deet. Personality Shricx has a very chill personality, although he does have a tendancy to ramble during certain conversations. He's fine with wearing eyeliner and other miscellaneous makeup products, as he had to for his drama courses back in school and college, as well as during his "rebellious" period in life. He is currently a Software Developer and Website Designer at Paradise Computing ltd. and works in the C# language. He's usually very kind to other members, and had a very gentle attitude to annoying noobs and/or retarded trolls. However, as of late with the excessive amount of newer, uncultured members on BBS, Shricx has had very little tolerance for the more idiotic, and tends to get very angry with them very easily. Due to the recent influx of new members, Shricx now groups his friends into 2 main groups; Old School Regs, and Current Regs. Anyone not on this list is either someone Shricx has never met, or some he dislikes with a passion. Shricx's History Shricx descends from a family of vicious Vikings. His great-great-great-great-great-grandfather took residence in Newfoundland for a while. Many years later, his great-great-great-grandfather decided to live in England, for reasons unknown. His grandfather worked as a carpenter, but was secretly an agent for the mafia. Shricx takes pride in this, and aspires to start an English branch to the Mafia families with his beautiful girlfriend whose name shall remain unknown. Shricx's History IRL Shricx has an interesting backstory that he is more than willing to share if asked. He is half German, from his Father's side, and half English from his Mother's relatives. Two of his great-grandfathers, one german and one english, actually fought against each other and were felled in the same battle during WWII, a fact which remained unknown for years after the marriage of his parents. Shricx doesn't really have a typical home-life, and is normally expelled from his main abode on a regular basis, but this is what is normal for him, and so he carries on with things regardless. One thing that makes Shricx interesting is that, along with his ginger hair, he also has hazel eyes, which is a combination not often found. Shricx's Friends and other Shit Shricx and Kira Shric and Kira have embarked on many wild adventures together. They've broken into FBI headquarters, infiltrated the CSI, and made business deals with the Yakuza, because they're badasses. It is debated by many as to whether Kira really did try to rape Shricx the first time that she met him, but it has been settled, and yes, she did try to rape him. Kira and Shricx share a common bond over theater, as Shricx is a sexy tech guy, and Kira is an aspiring actress. They have spent hours mulling over silly musicals and works by Shakespeare. Shricx and Kira are bezbuddehs. Shricx and Chrome Shricx was once mindfucked by Chrome, after he pretended to be several different users, eventually confusing Shricx to the point of a mental breakdown where he told Chrome he would now work for him. Despite this, and the fact Chrome is rather indifferent to Shricx, he does see Chrome as a "fair" and respectable boss to work under. Shricx and Silence Silence one day promised Shricx that he would be one day grow taller than him. Shricx then became Silence's rival in height. In there end, there would be one who would come out on top, Silence or Shricx. Shricx and (Insert your name here)! You! Yes, you, the person who I know that's reading this! You should totally edit this page with info, or tell /me/ to edit this page with info! Why? Well why the fuck not? Shricx Trivia -Shricx works for Chrome -He tends to lurk in the chats if nothing entertaining is happening at the moment. -He gets easily bored when no fighting or conflict is happening. -He feels very indifferent towards scones. -He is a "reformed" smoker. -He is angered when alot of new people join the chat when he leaves for a few days at a time. -He enjoys chatting on skype with some of the "Current Regs". Category:Users